


Seduction - breaking Kozmotis

by KazeChama



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BlackGeneral, Desperation, Gen, Hallucinations, Shoulder-devil, Sleep Deprivation, Temptation, Touch-Starved, Touching, i guess, this tag applies too XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis is guarding the Fearling Prison at the end of the galaxy. He is alone and tired of everything. And that sweet voice in his dreams is tempting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction - breaking Kozmotis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Sleep deprivation" of BlackGeneral Week as it resonated deeply with tired, over-worked me.  
> This story is very loosely inspired by frogsfortea's comic Face of Fear, especially [the second chapter](http://frogsfortea.deviantart.com/art/FOF-Blood-Moon-p-0-405620247)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading the statement of a sleep-deprived soul about wanting a break.   
> I appreciate any kind of feedback. Concrit is welcome.

" _Glass half empty, glass half full, either way you won't go thirsty._ "  
King by Lauren Aquilina

 

The first thing that washed over Kozmotis as he opened his eyes was a sickening wave of nausea. The nap was way too short to help battle against the exhaustion that has become his daily status. He feared the voice that came to haunt his sleep. He loved that voice.

It was smooth, sounded so familiar and it promised him peace of mind. It coaxed him to give up.

But Kozmotis couldn't. He pressed his hand against his chest. The little bump was there. The small locket reminding him what happens if he fails. The locket with a face he didn't dare to look at. A dead face that haunted him should he close his eyes when the sweet voice was silent.

He shifted a bit on his stool, stretched his legs. He gave up standing duty a long time ago. It drained his powers too much. Perhaps one day, sitting will become too much too. And he will spend his days and nights lying in front of the prison-door, he was supposed to guard. No one will ever come to this planet at the edge of the galaxy to check up on him. No one will open that door. No one will suffer as Kozmotis did.

He had treated those creatures with something bordering respect and they robbed him of his humanity. They paid the price with their life. Kozmotis never expected the Fearlings to change, they had little to no own will. He doubted, they even were alive. The Dream Pirates spoke and seemed sentient. Kozmotis wasn't fond of the capital punishment, for where to mark, when a crime was so heavy, a life in prison was not enough?  
He stopped caring after he lost his sun and moon, after the world became only shadows. Too much darkness corrupts, all those shadows had to go.

" _Are you the light to vanquish the shadows, oh golden General?_ "

There was this voice again. Kozmotis could hear the smirk behind those words. He wasn't a light any more. He was the darkest shadow to swallow them all. He would fight. He would keep the shadows locked up.

" _Careful, this bite might be too much for you to stomach._ " It was a caress on his cheek. He wanted to lean into it. He began laughing.

"Too much?" He squeezed words in between the giggles. " It's not enough. The world is not enough." He wanted to make them all pay. They were corrupted sinners, broken beyond help. He wanted this madness to stop.

" _I can make it stop._ " The tender fingers at his cheek were substituted by soft lips. " _I can give you the peace you desire._ " Whispered those lips. He could feel the gush of air on his skin.

Was he sleeping again? He tried moving, but his limbs were numb and heavy and every bit of his body hurt. It was especially bad with this head. His temples and eyes were burning, the pain spreading like a fire of prick-needles all over his skull. His brain was swollen and too big to be contained. He wanted to claw at his face to make the agony go away, or at least change in nature. He was in this state of constant pain for too long.

He closed his eyes. The darkness meant one sense less sending him distressing signals of how near the edge of his patience he was. So what, if he didn't watch the door. Nobody could get past him. His body was blocking the path. It would for all eternity. He was too tired to move somewhere else.

The fingers moved from his cheek to his chin and lifted his head. He didn't have the strength to resist anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Yes, turn off his brain.

" _I can make~ it stop-_ " The dulcet voice turned to sweet poison.

Stop. What a blissful word. Kozmotis was so tired, he imagined his daughter screaming for help, as she would have had during the last moments of her life. He was so far away, lacking the strength to help her. The voice sounded just a few meters away behind the door. But that was so distant. His legs were heavy, why didn't they just fall off?

" _Let me. Make it... stop._ " The soft lips whispered against his. It was so long ago he felt lips on his skin. He pushed back, intensifying the pressure and the kiss. It was sweet, innocent with no tongue. He wouldn't survive movement. The voice coaxed him into sleep. It always came when he dreamed of nothingness.

" _You want it._ " The fingers roamed his arms. Without the support, his head fell, straining his neck. He should have woken from that. But the hands were still there, pulling him against a chest. The embrace was warm, welcoming, deafening, defeating. Kozmotis wanted to be swallowed by that feeling of not caring. He has always liked the voice, but this is the first time he met the body. The chest was lean and long from what he could tell. He rubbed his cheek against fabric and exposed skin. It should have hurt, instead the pain went away. That point of touch was like a doorway to clear and nothing. Kozmotis lifted his tortured arms but as soon as he circled the waist his arms felt weightless. He inhaled the wet dusty air that surrounded his salvation.

" _Let me..._ " said the voice and Kozmotis didn't care. He stopped caring a long time ago. His daughter's voice stopped nagging at his consciousness. He didn't wonder anymore if he could have prevented the whole catastrophe.

All that mattered was this entity in front. It slowly pulled Kozmotis to his feet. For the first time in decades, his legs could support his weight without buckling. He turned and that warmth was wrapping his back, entwined with his fingers. He reached out and opened the door. There was warmth all around him now, everything was blissfully dark.

He was the darkest shadow and he would engulf everything painful, starting with his memories. The world was empty and black. He was Pitch Black.


End file.
